Fabled Merchant
The Fabled Merchant is one of the Merchants in Way of the Samurai 3. His stock of parts changes daily, while accessories change every two days and consumable items remain in stock throughout the cycle. To gain access to his unique items (which must be purchased with Golden Eggs) the player must feign disinterest at his other merchandise and ask whether he has anything else through dialogue options; only then will he display the rest of what he has to offer. Location Only appearing after every third inkling, he can be found (regardless of the time of day) standing on the small rowboat behind the shrine building at Road. Stock Day 1 * Black Grip * Gold Dyed Pommel * Square Steel Guard * Sunglasses (Also on Day 2) * Tinted Glasses (Also on Day 2) Day 2 * Shark Eye Grip * Shark-Fin Blade * Shark Jaw Guard * Shark Tail Pommel * Sunglasses (Also on Day 1) * Tinted Glasses (Also on Day 1) Day 3 * Dragonfly Head Pommel * Dragonfly Eye Grip * Dragonfly Wing Guard * Raijin Drums (Also on Day 4) * Ninja Scroll (Also on Day 4) Day 4 * Falconry Guard * Falcon Wing Grip * Hawk Nest Pommel * Raijin Drums (Also on Day 3) * Ninja Scroll (Also on Day 3) Day 5 * Cloud Shadow Small Grip * Phantasm Pommel * Summer Cloud Pommel * Tarnish Guard * Mark of the King (Also on Day 6) Day 6 * Bad Bone Guard * Evil Bone Pommel * Funny Bone Blade * Zetsumon Spear Guard * Mark of the King (Also on Day 5) Day 7 * Black Steel Guard * Black Steel Pommel * Ninja Star (Also on Day 8) Day 8 * Cavern Guard * Cavern Pommel * Ninja Star (Also on Day 7) Day 9 * Deity of the Forest Grip * Ippatsu Pommel * Buddha Head (Also on Day 10) * Senju-Kannon (Also on Day 10) * Senju-Kannon (Also on Day 10) Day 10 * Demon Pommel * Hell Cherry Grip * Buddha Head (Also on Day 9) * Senju-Kannon (Also on Day 9) * Senju-Kannon (Also on Day 9) Constant * Arcane Potion * Scroll: Fury * Red Cloud Jagged Blade (4 Golden Eggs) * Deity Free Long Blade (6 Golden Eggs) * Thorn Spear Blade (8 Golden Eggs) * Manji-Kabura (10 Golden Eggs) Drops Weapons * Ama-Otome (IK) * Bitekotsu (IK) * Saboten (Easy, Hard) * Soukasuiren (Normal, Hard) Parts * Glowing Spear Grip (IK) * Hsien Blade Pommel (Hard) * Rouge Moon Guard (Normal, IK) Items * Quotes * Trivia * The Fabled Merchant's skin may be Townsperson (Male) 5. citation * After purchasing Manji-Kabura, the Fabled Merchant will mention that he sold another sword to the Nameless Samurai in Takatane Village. He will be carrying it that night while standing in front of Dojima's smithy; the player may kill him to obtain Kabura-Sutegi. Category:Merchants (WOTS-3) Category:NPCs (WOTS-3) Category:Way of the Samurai 3